Eddy's Tale
by AoiSouls
Summary: He just can't tell. Eddy will never get the answers to his questions and something inside him breaks. What will he do when no one knows what to ask. can anyone break the cycle? (Kevin/Edd) Warnings: Incest, Child abuse all around not good people. inspired by "Howard's tail"- Sick Puppies


**Warning:** This fic contains child abuse, drugs, and sex. There is also graphic description of a dead body and just all around F***** up Sh** Trigger warning!

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy if I did it would have more Kevedd goodness. I make no money from this I just enjoy the writing.

* * *

Eddy's Tale

He was just five.

His birthday was awesome he got to dress up as a super hero and there were balloons and cake. Ed and Edd got to come over too. They played games and read books, well sorta they mostly looked at the pictures, but Double D was smart and he could read a little. They got to stay until it was dark but then Ed's mommy came to get them. Double D's mommy was never around but he talks about her a lot.

His brother came home and said he had a surprise for him. Eddy loved surprises. Mummy and daddy went out to the movies and big brother wanted to play. At first it was fine just a game until the hands tickling started grasping too hard. His brother asked him if he was ready for the surprise.

"Yes! Yes! What is it?! Toy?" Eddy was so excited surprises were the best when mommy and daddy gave them to him they were always really cool. Like his birthday and the time he got to go to the zoo.

"Alright Eddy you just have to drink this first alright." He wasn't sure what was happening it was a strange and after he felt bad. He just remembered everything being dark and hard to move.

Then he was nine and he had a secret that was eating him alive. He wanted to tell his mom he was sure that something was wrong but every time he tried all he could hear was big brothers voice whispering in his ear. Sometime he would have to lie about how he got the bruises and scratches.

"This is our secret. You can't tell anyone, alright? Or we won't be allowed to play together anymore." Eddy loved playing with his big brother sometimes he does things that hurt and made him feel sick inside but he loved his brother. Sometimes he would have an accident but mommy said he just needed to drink less water before bedtime. He was so thirsty though. Big brother was nice though and he would bring him some special juice, it made everything fuzzy and hard to move. Sometimes he would be scared but he wasn't really sure why.

He turned twelve his brother was gone and something twisted and released inside at the same time. He couldn't understand why he had done those things to him. What had he done to deserve it? The video they showed at school had explained everything the sick feeling began to grow more consuming now that he knew what to call question of "Why?" is never ending. He was desperate for closer. He wanted to carve off his skin and the showers never helped. He never said a thing to Double D or Ed as long as he never said anything was wrong then nothing would be.

At sixteen Nazz invited him inside the dancing downstairs made was to avert his eyes. He tried but he couldn't get hard and Nazz wasn't patient. It didn't feel right. He made Nazz roll over on her stomach and pulled on a condom he explores her body with his hands her ass in the air and face buried in the pillow vaguely familiar. So he did what his brother always did. Sweet words of how beautiful she was avoiding all the parts that made her different from himself. One finger past the tight ring of muscles and the pained whimper. She was just not right he couldn't and he left after that he never tried again.

A year from then, he was seventeen and it was monster movie night. Eddy liked Double D, he thought about trying again sometimes with him. Double D had confessed to being gay a few months before and Eddy like a good friend had been supportive. He had thought later perhaps that was the reason he couldn't with Nazz maybe he was just gay too. Even as he thought it something dark whispered in that back of his mind that it wasn't true.

Eddy arrived at Double D's house at the usual time letting himself in the front door with the key in hidden in the porch light. He heard groaning sounds from upstairs and went to make sure Double D was alright. One time he had gone up and found Double D had accidentally sliced his leg open while trying to open a box of Christmas decorations.

When he got to Double D's room the door was cracked and he peeked inside. Double D was on the bed with Kevin hovering over him using one hand to pin his hands above his head. It was… had Double D always looked so small. Kevin dwarfed everyone but Ed still something ugly seemed to focus in on how Double D looked like a child compared to Kevin. Eddy watched with rapt attention as Kevin dragged his hand down Double D's back slowly only stopping to give his ass a squeeze making the boy under him moan.

"Ah… Kevin stop," Double D's moans were broken up by heavy panting and groans. "Oh… teasing."

Eddy didn't know Double D's voice could still get that high. He was starting to get hard watching he knew he should leave that he shouldn't look but he just couldn't get over how tiny Double D looked. How Kevin's hands seemed to engulf any part of his friend's anatomy they were touching.

"Babe, god you're so beautiful." Those words struck something in Eddy. His brother used to say that every… every time he would. Suddenly Kevin and Double D were gone and on the bed was his brother and himself when he was eleven the last time he had touched him, fucked him until he was empty and broken and the drugs had worn off.

When Eddy came back to himself the image was gone leaving Kevin and Double D on the bed again. Kevin's hips slamming into Double D's tiny body ripping choked half articulated moans from his voice box. To Eddy's horror he had come in his pants not thinking of Double D's little body spread out under Kevin's but that horrid flash back of his brother tearing his world and body apart.

Eddy left and he tried again and again to forget it. The image wouldn't leave him, god he felt so disgusting and confused. He couldn't get off with Nazz but the memory of his brother's cock tearing into him got him hard. He needed closer he needed to know the reason.

When Eddy turned eight-teen he found his brothers trailer and he wanted to ask so bad. When he got there nothing left but a half rotten corpse. Someone had taken the time to cut him to pieces his fingers sitting in the sink his balls cut off and penis mutilated. This was the anger that he never got a chance to feel. There was a note on the refrigerator.

To whomever finds this monster.

I have made this thing pay for hurting my child. It was impossible to prove it was my son's word against this trash and I had to do something. You would have done the same.

He would never have his answers. There would never be a reason his brother would never get to explain it to him. Eddy gave up after that suddenly the anger he could never feel at his brother he felt to whoever it was that wrote that note. The person who had taken his answers away from him. This feeling would never go away now. Eddy for the first time in years cried. He cried for the loss of his brother who he loved, for his answers, for is confusion, for the hate he couldn't bring himself to harbor, and for the betrayal.

Eddy would never get the chance to show his brother what he had done to him, what he made him into. The comfort he wanted never came and something cold settled into his chest. Soon after he was expelled from school his moods unpredictable and violent.

A lot can happen in a year. He was nineteen and heard Double D had a family and career in sight. Double D had been enrolled in college for the last two years of high school and maintaining his classes there too. Now with a bachelor's degree and a company paying him as a researcher he was doing well. His parents died leaving Double D the house, Kevin moved in to help out. Eddy would visit and talk to Double D about old times.

Kevin's Uncle and aunt were killed in a car accident leaving there son to him. His parents were too old to be raising anymore kids, though they still helped a lot. Evan was the boy's name he was just five. He had Red hair like Kevin and green eyes like Double D if you didn't know the situation you would think he was really theirs.

Eddy had never met him but right he is innocently working outside his school. He stares at the boy siting on the swing the boy is staring at him too, the boy's fathers run over its Kevin and Double D with matching wedding rings. So he walks over. The boy could be his closure.

* * *

Alright people new fic. I hope you all enjoy or don't for this I'm not sure. I actually tried to make this as least dark as possible because I scared the shit out of myself with the first version so this is draft 2.0. if you want draft one say so and I will post it... maybe.

Please review so I feel less like a sick and twisted person.


End file.
